The Great and Powerful Oz
by Barefoot XO
Summary: Prepare to meet your one true god. The Goa'uld have got nothing on this guy!


**_The Great and Powerful Oz_**

* * *

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They belong to Joss Whedon and MGM respectively.

_AN: Inspired by the Stargate SG-1 Episode: Tangent_

* * *

_Hasara Space Station_

The universe had gone truly mad. That was the only consensus that the System Lords had come to. Why was the universe mad? Because the Jaffa had abandoned them… en masse. It was the single greatest defection in the history of the galaxy and, what's more, not a single system lord was certain as to how it happened. The Goa'uld were defeated. That was the sad fact. They still had all of their ha'taks and various other ships, but without the Jaffa they had barely enough of a population to even crew just the one mothership. What's more, they readily acknowledged that they would likely not be able to cooperate for long enough to operate that one mothership. The battle over who would be commander would likely kill off half their population.

It was a surprisingly cooperative group of System Lords who got together to decide what was to be done.

"This is unacceptable," the firm voice of Cronus echoed through the meeting. "The Jaffa must be made to see reason and return to their gods!"

Yu inclined his head gravely. "Agreed. But does anyone know where the Jaffa have gone?"

Ba'al grimaced. "They have returned to Dakara. This much I was able to gather. They are currently engaging in a form of holy ceremony which they call a… concert."

Nirrti sneered in disgust. "So they have found a new god, then?"

Ba'al nodded. "So it seems. I have not seen this pretender, but I have heard the Jaffa are in great awe over his great power."

Camulus winced. "And this great power? How was it demonstrated?"

Ba'al shrugged helplessly. "I do not know. All I am certain of is that his power was reputed to be so impressive that every Jaffa in the galaxy worships him now. I can only imagine what it is…"

Nirrti smirked. "Meaning that if the System Lords could harness this power, we could secure a tighter hold then ever on the Jaffa. And then we can punish them for their impertinence at our leisure…"

Cronus adopted a smug expression. "A noble sentiment indeed. To Dakara we go then."

* * *

_Dakara_

The System Lords stepped through the gate were shocked to see that the many thousands of Jaffa were surrounding a raised platform, standing ready with looks of stoic appreciation on their faces.

Upon the raised platform, a small group of Jaffa were playing Tau'ri musical instruments alongside an incredibly short member of the Tau'ri who was certainly not a host.

"Jaffa Kree!" shouted Cronus, irritated with the unseemly display.

A few Jaffa spared the gathered System Lords a dismissive glance before turning back to the group on the stage. Most of the Jaffa didn't even give Cronus that much acknowledgment.

"I am Cronus. Hear me, Jaffa! I am your god. Do not let this pretender sway you to his whims." Nothing. "I will prove my great power then." And with that Cronus used his hand device to attack Camulus, torturing the lesser System Lord mercilessly.

Camulus, shocked as he was by the sudden attack, was already in throes of pain from the hand device before he could even consider defending himself. The pain became so severe that Camulus lost consciousness and fell to the ground, still twitching slightly from muscle spasms.

Cronus offered a smug look to the short Tau'ri slave on the stage. "I have demonstrated my great power, usurper. Do you believe you can better it?"

The red-haired man, the System Lords still did not know his name, raised a brow slightly at the challenge. "Yep." And with that acknowledgment, the Tau'ri slave twitched his fingers just so, causing a rather unique sound to emanate from his Tau'ri guitar he was holding.

The Goa'uld were flabbergasted by what happened next. The Jaffa went wild, howling at the top of their lungs and screaming their devotion to 'the great and powerful Oz'. They commended his bravery and skill.

Ba'al shook his head and finally approached the Jaffa closest to him. "I don't understand. Cronus has displayed great power and you are unimpressed. The Tau'ri slave has done little but twitch his fingers and your people are in hysterics. Why do you worship him so? Why is he your god?

The Jaffa smiled patronisingly at the confused Goa'uld and pointed at his one true god. "He is the Great and Powerful Oz. He has achieved e-flat diminished ninth. What else could he be but a god?"

* * *

This is what results from little sleep and lots of caffeine.

Jasper


End file.
